


May I take your order?

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [13]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Strangers to ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Chani loves the little coffee shop he found tucked away between a comic book shop and a jewellery store. What he doesn't love is that one customer who always manages to get into the queue before him.





	May I take your order?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TpLoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> Can I request a Dawon x Chani fic where one of them is always in front of the other in the line for coffee and has a ridiculously long and complicated order?
> 
> I had to google "complicated Starbucks orders" because I don't drink coffee and I wanted to make this as accurate as possible whoops! Also! I think this is the first work for this pairing! My plan is coming to fruition by writing rare pairs! Yay!

When he first moved to the city, Chani was cautious of going to hole-in-the-wall joints that had no reputable brand name he could rely on. His older cousin Youngbin laughed at him, claiming that some of the best treasures the city had to offer were hidden away from all the bright lights in the tourist areas. For a while, Chani just scoffed at him and continued buying his overpriced coffee from Starbucks and going to chain restaurants for dinner. But then he had an epiphany.

It was raining and he was soaked to the bone having forgotten both his umbrella and his coat in the apartment. The weather forecast hadn't mentioned rain today. Chani gave up on trying to find the dance studio he had heard about from a friend in university and instead turned around to trudge home. Only, three turns later and he didn't recognise the street he was on - and the rain was getting heavier. Cursing his luck and bad sense of direction, Chani decided the best thing to do would be to find somewhere to wait out the storm. And that's when he saw it. A glowing beacon of safe haven, jammed between the neon signs of a comic book shop and the flashy window displays of a jewellery store. 

"Sensational Feeling - Café" read the sign, warm and welcoming through the rain. Despite his months of previous trepidation against places just like this, Chani scurried under the awning and went inside. He was greeted by the tantalising aroma of coffee and cake, accompanied by a blanket of heat enveloping his drenched body. Momentarily wonderstruck, he just stood inside the doorway and took in his surroundings.

The café was small but not in a bad way. The atmosphere was comfortable - like you had just wandered into a friend's apartment for a chat. The couches looked well-worn and the tables were battered but that just added to the lived-in vibe. There was an assortment of mismatched decorations and ornaments scattered around that shouldn't have worked and yet somehow drew the whole place together. Topped off with the cute hand-written signs and the warm golden light, it was like a calm oasis in the bustling city.

He hadn't even tried the coffee yet but Chani was already in love. 

 

"Oh my goodness! You're absolutely soaked, you poor thing!"

 

Chani was broken out of his awe-inspired moment by a warm voice. He blinked several times before a worried face came into focus before him. Tall and handsome were the two first words that Chani thought of, quickly followed by strong and warm when a pair of hands grabbed him by the arm and dragged him further into the store.

 

"Inseong-hyung! Get a towel before this poor kid gets pneumonia or something!"

 

He was pushed to sit on a wooden stool at the counter, the smell of coffee even stronger from here. Suddenly a towel hit him square in the face which caused him to yell in surprise. The man who had dragged him in yelping and started profusely apologising as he grabbed the towel and began drying off Chani's hair and face. Despite usually being adverse to physical contact, this guy just gave off such a comforting motherly aura that Chani couldn't help but relax under his attention. Another voice broke the silence.

 

"Can I get you something to drink? Tea or coffee?"

"Yeah. Could I just get an Americano, please?"

"Sure thing! Just wait one second."

 

Looking up he saw another tall guy beginning to rush around behind the counter to start making his coffee. Now that Chani felt a little warmer and drier he took a proper look at the first person who had helped him into the shop.

 

"My name is Rowoon. Are you alright now?"

"I'm still wet, but yeah, I'm better than I was before. Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem -"

"Chani. And I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Chani! I'm Inseong and this is your Americano."

 

Another bright handsome smile beamed at him as the large cup was passed across the counter. Chani nodded gratefully and took the ceramic mug in his hands, marvelling at the warmth before taking a sip. His taste buds exploded with the most incredible of sensations. It was just a plain coffee, and yet it tasted better than anything he had drunk in the city so far. Inseong looked at him expectantly, and when he nodded he was blessed with another blinding smile.

 

"Inseong-hyung is the owner of this café. He is a coffee expert."

"Ah stop it, I'm no expert. I just love it enough that I studied abroad with a real coffee master to give me an insight into what difference different beans can make."

"Well, it worked. This is the best coffee I've had in forever."

"Why thank you Chani, I'm very glad you like it."

 

As he continued drinking the miracle bean juice he had been given, the three of them chatted as if they were old friends. Chani explained why he had been out in the rain and how he managed to find this place. In return, Inseong told him about his journey to set up this café, and Rowoon entertained him with tales of his journey to be the worlds first modelling barista. For the entire time they sat, not another soul entered the building, which Chani found rather odd. So naturally, he brought it up with the pair.

 

"Oh, well that's probably because it's raining so much. Around this time of day, we only get a few walk-ins so it's no surprise really."

"We're glad you managed to find shelter here though."

"Thanks hyungs. I will most definitely be coming back here in future. No more shitty overpriced coffee for me."

"That's my boy! Join the rebellion against corporate trash and support your self-run local businesses!"

"Ignore hyung, he likes to pretend that he has strong morals against big chain brands."

 

He laughed as Inseong's face dropped and he started scolding Rowoon for being so cheeky. His first impressions of this place had been spot-on; it really was just like dropping into a friend's house for coffee and a conversation. Reluctantly though, Chani knew he had to leave. The rain had stopped outside and he had long since finished his coffee. The two baristas obviously picked up on his mood drop and were quick to give him reassurances.

 

"Tell you what Chani, how about we give you a pastry and our numbers to bring home?"

"I'd like that a lot. Are you guys open all week?"

"Monday to Friday we open at half seven and close at six, and on Saturday we open at nine and close at five. During the busy times, we have other part-time workers, but either Inseong-hyung or I will always be here."

"That sounds good Rowoon-hyung. How much do I owe you guys for the coffee and pastry?"

"For today, not a thing Chani."

"Are you sure Inseong-hyung?"

"Absolutely! As long as you promise to call in to see us at least once a week."

"That I can do."

 

And so with an exchange of phone numbers, Chani waved goodbye to the pair and made his way outside onto the street. The rain had left everything feeling clean and new, and there was an invigorating freshness in the air. With the help of his navigation app, Chani found he wasn't too far from his apartment at all. Even better again was that he could change his daily walking route to university and pass by the coffee shop in the mornings. Happy, Chani began his walk home, not caring that his clothes still felt a little damp.

 

Youngbin laughed at his younger cousins sudden turn around in attitude towards buying coffee from non-chain brands. Although Chani maintained that it was only this one shop in particular he trusted. Which was true. Chani adjusted his schedule on the three mornings he had early classes and detoured to pick up his Americano to-go from Sensational Feeling. It was better tasting coffee at a more affordable price, and Chani couldn't believe what some people were missing out on. He made sure to recommend the little shop to his two good friends Moonbin and Chanwoo, who teased him at first about his change in heart but fell in love with the place too. 

It only took about three weeks of visits to the coffee shop for Chani to notice a few things. First of all; there was one part-time barista who worked on Wednesday mornings that he became fast friends with over their mutual interests and taste in hot drinks. Hwiyoung was also an avid fan of regular Americano, despite Rowoon's pestering that lattes were the best. The other thing he noticed, which was far less amusing, was that there was one customer in particular who was always ahead of him in the queue on the mornings he visited who had one of the most ridiculous orders Chani had ever heard. 

Every morning Chani would pull open the door to the shop at 8:41 am. He had the routine perfected so that he could get his coffee and have a quick chat with whoever was working that morning and still be in his first lecture before nine. However, there was one man who, without fail, was right in front of Chani in the queue every day. The first time he really paid attention to the order this man gave he scoffed at the ridiculousness of it. And every time he noticed after that, it seemed to irk him more and more. Why couldn't he just order a regular coffee like everyone else? His long-winded and complicated drink mad Chani roll his eyes and probably took longer for him to say than it did for the barista to make a simple Americano. 

 

"Good morning dear patron, what can I get for you this morning?"

"A Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip."

"Yes Sir, anything else with that?"

"No, that will be all."

 

Hwiyoung gave his brightest barista smile and turned to begin making the ridiculous drink. Chani sighed audibly and crossed his arms while he waited his turn. The man in front of him was never phased, no matter how obvious Chani made his feelings about the coffee he ordered. In fact, over time it became almost a challenge for Chani to get the fussy customer to say something to him, without being too outright rude towards him.

A long few minutes later and Hwiyoung returned with the hilarious excuse for coffee in a takeaway cup, and went through the process of charging for the drink. Usually, after the man had paid, he would simply turn on his heel and walk out of the shop with his drink in hand and head held high, allowing for Chani to finally get his own simple order. Today however, he lingered for a moment longer at the counter before turning to leave - and he shot Chani a wink as he passed by. Flustered, Chani stood rooted to his spot until Hwiyoung called him forward.

 

"Your usual today Chani?"

"What? Oh - yes please Hwiyoung."

 

The taller boy grinned at him before making the Americano quickly. It was such an easy drink, Chani really couldn't understand why someone would go out of their way to order something so complicated during the morning rush hour. The coffee was passed to him quickly but before he could pull out his wallet to pay Hwiyoung gave a short laugh and stopped him.

 

"The previous customer paid for your drink. You're good to go."

"He did what?"

"Your Americano is paid for. Now shoo, you're going to hold up the line."

 

His friend laughed at him as Chani muttered a confused thanks before leaving the shop. Why would the weird guy who ordered such a fussy drink pay for his coffee when Chani obviously made fun of him every morning? It made his brain hurt a little trying to think about it, but he settled on the theory that this dude was just very strange and vowed not to think about it again. 

Except it happened again the next morning. The guy in front of him asked for his long, complicated order like he did every day but once again he paid for Chani's coffee too. There was no wink this time, but there was a smirk on his face when he walked out. Inseong was operating the counter this morning and laughed brightly at the younger boys perplexed expression. Chani bought a pastry anyway just to feel like he had actually paid for something, but he spent the rest of the day feeling oddly off-kilter.

The next morning Chani didn't have a morning class and so he had no need to get up and get his coffee on the way to the university. Usually, he relished the chance to sleep in and walk in later than all the other students. But for some reason, he woke up early this morning and felt a strange itch under his skin. Even after taking a shower and eating a light breakfast there was just this buzz in his body that made him want to do something. He didn't know what it was or why but there was no resisting the urge to get out of the apartment. Grabbing his coat and bag, Chani sent Youngbin a message to let him know he was leaving early and walked out.

He didn't have any destination in mind, just following wherever his body was blindly taking him. It was only when his feet stopped outside the door to Sensational Feeling that Chani realised what was happening. Part of him wanted to see the weird guy again, the one who paid for his coffee and left his brain feeling a little fuzzy. He peeked in through the window and could see the man in the queue. After a few weeks of standing behind him and mocking the back of his head, Chani was able to identify him by just that. Embarrassing, but true. 

Checking the time, Chani saw it was 8:45 am, four whole minutes after he usually joined the coffee queue. He also realised there were two people behind the mystery man where he would usually stand on other mornings. Before he had fully registered the action, Chani pulled open the door of the café and lined up. The queue moved at its regular pace, a different person behind the counter than he was used to seeing. But Chani wasn't really focused on that, instead, he spent his time trying to figure out why his subconscious had brought him here. When the odd man reached the front of the line to order, Chani held his breath without realising to listen to his voice.

 

"Good morning dear patron! What can I get for you this morning?"

"Could I get a mocha to-go please?"

"Yes Sir, anything else with that?"

"Tell Rowoon he's dumb and he owes me dinner."

"Will that be all Sir?"

"That's all, thank you."

 

His brows were furrowed and his mind was more confused than ever before. What happened to the order that took longer to say than a regular coffee took to make? What was with the please and thank you? Usually this guy was cool and distant, Chani had pegged him for a high-up businessman in some important big money company. But hearing him speak softly like that made his view flip. Just what was going on? The man got his regular coffee and paid with no fuss, sending another "thank you" the baristas way before turning and walking out. There was no arrogance in his walk, he didn't have his nose turned up against the other patrons - in fact, he seemed extremely humble. Chani quickly averted his eyes to his feet and thanked whatever possessed him to wear a face mask this morning. 

The other two girls in front of him ordered their coffee to-go too, and then it was Chani's turn. He asked for an Americano and a pastry to sit in, not being able to face the idea of walking and thinking at the same time. The barista - Chulmin - made it quickly and he paid with no hassle. Then Chani took a seat at one of the tables in the corner where he could look out the window as he pondered the situation. His head was starting to ache from all the crazy theories that it kept churning out. Just as he was ready to give up, his saviour appeared.

 

"Rowoon-hyung!"

 

The tall man looked up in surprise and waved enthusiastically when he spotted Chani sitting at one of the tables. He took over for the other barista who cleared off a few other tables before finishing up. Once the morning rush died down, the shop was empty save for Chani and Rowoon. The latter took the opportunity to come over and sit opposite Chani at his table.

 

"What are you doing here? You don't usually come in to the shop today, right?"

"No I don't. I just woke up early and my feet took me here."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to complain. Is everything ok? You look a little glum."

"I just - can I ask you something hyung?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything Chani."

"Who's the guy who always orders the really complicated coffee in the mornings?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because - he always orders that same ridiculous drink every morning and acts like he's all high and mighty. But this morning he ordered something completely different and he seemed a little shy. He also told the barista to tell you that you're dumb. AND! He paid for my coffee yesterday and the day before and I don't know why because I always make fun of his drink behind him when he orders it!"

 

By the end of his rant, Chani had begun to raise his voice, but Rowoon didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked positively bemused by the youngers outburst. He waited a moment to make sure Chani was finished speaking before he started to giggle into his hand. Chani was not impressed and made sure to tell his hyung as much while hitting him lightly on the arm.

 

"Hyung I'm serious! Even after this coffee, my brain can't make sense of it."

"When you first started coming regularly to the shop, did you notice him making that order?"

"I wasn't paying him any attention when I first started coming to get my coffee here."

"Ok, but when you realised how complicated his drink order was you started to pay attention, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean it is ridiculous! How hard is it to just ask for a regular coffee? He got one this morning, so I don't understand it."

"Tell me what you know about him?"

"He's loud even before nine in the morning. He seems like he could pull off really fancy clothes and nice hair but he looks like a broke college student most of the time. He acts all pretentious but I noticed he has a Tinkerbell keychain and a Pokemon sticker on his wallet. He obviously spends a lot of time on his makeup because it's flawless but it looks like he's not really trying. He - why are you laughing?"

 

Rowoon was positively creased with laughter; hunched over on the small table his shoulders were shaking with poorly contained mirth. Chani felt a little offended that the barista had found his crisis so funny, so he pouted and whined until the elder gained control over himself and looked up again. There were tears shining in his eyes. Obviously, Chani had missed the punchline.

 

"What's so funny? Tell me!"

"Chani, answer me a question and I'll let you in on a secret, alright?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"When you're finished your coffee in the morning, what do you do with your takeaway cup?"

"I throw it in the trash like a responsible student who detests litter."

"Do you ever look at the cup before you throw it away?"

"Why would I need to look at it? It's just a paper cup."

"You, my dear boy, are so dumb."

"Hyung! Why are you being so mean to me? I answered your dumb question so tell me this secret."

"Dawon-hyung is a very good friend of mine. He has been a regular customer here every morning for about a year and a half since he started working at a publishing firm the next street over. His usual order is a regular mocha from Autumn through Spring, and an iced frappuccino in Summer."

"No, his usual order is long-winded and pretentious."

"No Chani, that recently became his order, and only on days when you're in the queue behind him."

"What? Why would he order something different just because I'm here."

"Oh, you sweet summer child."

"I was born in January hyung."

"Dawon-hyung noticed you were always in the queue behind him and he thinks you're cute. He lamented to us one day that you were never going to notice him. So, Inseong-hyung suggested that he do something to get your attention. The next day he came in and ordered his Venti iced-whatever with a load of dumb extras to see if you would start to notice him. And it worked."

"You're telling me that he only started ordering that ridiculous drink so I would start paying him attention?"

"Yup. And he makes sure to say the entire drink order every day just because he finds your little noises of derision cute."

"That's - utterly ridiculous. And what does that have to do with me looking at my cup?"

"He was upset that you never tried to talk to him. So the last two days he bought your coffee for you and made Hwiyoung write his phone number on the cardboard cup holder."

"I have Hwiyoung's number though?"

"No, not - oh my g- are you really that blind? Seriously? After everything I've just said?"

"What are you trying to - wait."

 

The taller male looked at Chani across the table with a knowing gleam in his eye. The younger took a minute to run back through everything Rowoon had told him and also what he had noticed himself. When his brain finally reached the only viable conclusion, he simply sat there in shock.

 

"Are you saying that this person, Dawon-ssi, tried to give me his number? Because he thinks I'm cute?"

 

Rowoon broke into a grin and gave a round of applause which made Chani blush. He felt ridiculously young and stupid right at that very moment. Burying his head in his hands he let out a wail of self-loathing. For all his pomp and pretence, Chani really had no experience with any sort of relationships. Definitely not enough to warrant getting attention from attractive guys who were not only older than him but also had a proper job. He was just an innocent first-year college student for crying out loud! Rowoon just laughed harder when Chani accidentally said all this out loud.

 

"He's not trying to date you, dummy, at least not right now. He just thinks you're cute and wants to get to know you. We told him that you were a sweet guy and you two have some things in common."

"What should I do hyung? I feel really bad now."

"How about you come to the shop five minutes early tomorrow morning and get in front of him in the queue? You can order your own Americano and a mocha for him, and since I'm here I'll write your phone number on his cup. Sound good?"

"Ok hyung, if you think that will work."

"Of course it will work, it would have worked on you only you're too dead in the mornings to look at your cup before you throw it out."

 

Chani pouted again as Rowoon ruffled his hair playfully. The barista cleared off the table since the younger boy was finished and left Chani to finish sorting out his thoughts before he left. As he was getting ready to head out the door, one last thing was still bothering him.

 

"Rowoon-hyung?"

"Yes Chani? Not having second thoughts are we?"

"No no, not that. Why would he tell Chulmin-ssi to tell you that you're dumb? And why do you owe him dinner?"

"Oh, that. We had a bet on between two other friends of ours getting together. I didn't think they liked each other and bet Dawon-hyung dinner over it. Obviously, something must have happened and I have now apparently lost. Thank you for reminding me Chani, I must look into it."

"Alright hyung. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow Chani. Don't be late!"

 

True to his word, Chani was not late the next morning. In fact, he was early - very early. Rowoon laughed out loud when the younger boy walked into the shop at twenty-five past eight; a whole fifteen minutes before Dawon was due to arrive in. Chani simply hovered around the entrance, nervously watching people pass by the window as he waited for the right time to get into the queue. He may have gotten a few raised eyebrows from other patrons of the shop but he was too immersed in his own thoughts to give them any notice.

Just when he thought he was going to die from waiting, Chani spotted a familiar head of hair walking towards the shop. He stumbled over himself getting into the queue before taking several deep breaths to calm himself. He was not going to make a fool of himself in front of this strange person who used ridiculously long coffee orders to get his attention.

When the man in question joined the queue behind him, it took a moment for him to realise there was something different. Chani heard him make a noise of confusion but refused to turn around and acknowledge it. Finally reaching the counter, Rowoon smiled at him knowingly.

 

"Good morning Chani! What can I get for you this morning?"

"My usual Americano please, hyung."

"And anything else?"

 

Not trusting his voice, Chani shook his head and the older barista simply turned and got to work. He ignored the feeling of being watched by the man - Dawon - standing behind him in the queue. It was almost as if he could feel the curious and nervous energy radiating off him. When Rowoon returned with his takeaway coffee in hand, Chani simply offered his card for payment. Rowoon winked at him as he charged for a mocha too, the plan falling into place like they had anticipated. Once the transaction was complete, Chani muttered a thank you to his friend before turning and all but sprinting out of the shop. He didn't want to be anywhere near when Dawon realised what he had done.

He made it a street over, heading towards the university a little earlier than usual when he heard a loud voice yelling his name. Chani recognised the tone of that voice, but usually, it was being haughty and ordering coffee that wasn't really coffee. His brain was spinning into overdrive but his feet kept moving of their own accord. He probably would have continued walking all the way to his destination if a strong hand hadn't landed on his shoulder and froze him to the spot.

 

"Chani? That's one hundred percent your name, right? Because I heard Rowoon call you that and you answered it so it must be. Right?"

"Um, yes?"

"Great!"

 

The hand on his shoulder spun him around until he was facing the owner of the loud voice. There was a blinding smile splitting his face and a twinkle in his eyes that seemed to hint at a restrained chaotic energy. In the hand which was not firmly planted on his shoulder there was a coffee cup, and right on the front, in Rowoon's distinctive handwriting, was a phone number. Chani had to remind himself to breathe.

 

"My name is Lee Dawon! Pleased to meet you!"

 

From a hand on his shoulder to an offering of a handshake, Dawon never broke eye contact. Blinking slowly as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Chani held out his hand and took the elder's in his own. He felt like his arm was going to come loose from its socket with how vigorously Dawon pumped it up and down. When the elder finally let go, Chani's hand dropped to his side like a lead weight. He was completely and utterly lost about what to do in this situation.

 

"Why did you change your coffee order because of me?"

"Well, I wanted to get your attention. You always seemed to zone out in the morning and I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have just talked to me?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, you probably would have thought I was weird."

"I do think you're weird."

"Oh - that's probably for the best. You would have found out sooner or later since we're going to be friends. And it's hyung to you brat."

"We - what?"

"Friends? That's why you got Rowoon to leave me your number, right?"

"Um, yeah, ok - hyung."

"Great! I'll text you so you have my number and we can be friends! Awesome! Now, I better get going. I'm already late for work."

 

Yelling goodbye and waving enthusiastically, Dawon turned around and began running in the opposite direction. Chani remained frozen on the spot for a minute until the buzzing of his phone jolted him back to reality. Turning on his heel, Chani began power walking towards the university so as not to be late. When he eventually wrestled his phone from his pocket (stupid skinny jeans) he almost dropped his coffee in surprise.

 

_From; Unknown Number_ **[** **8:48 am]**

 

-It's me, Dawon!

-Hurry up and don't be late!

-Text me back so I know I have the right number!

-But not while you're in class!

 

**Number saved as "Crazy-hyung"**

 

_To; Crazy-hyung_ **[8:49 am]**

-You left two seconds ago how would I be in class?

-I'm not going to text you while I'm walking.

 

_From; Crazy-hyung_ **[8:50 am]**

-Good! Be responsible with your road safethkaf

-Sorry, I walked into a pole.

-Have a good day in college! Learn stuff!

 

It wasn't until he was seated safely in the back of his lecture theatre next to his friend Eric who always seemed to be sleeping that Chani realised he hadn't touched his coffee. Somehow, meeting Dawon gave him the same boost of energy as the caffeine usually would. 

 


End file.
